The birth of Silver Knight: guardian Knight of the Dragon Star Kingdom
by ediscool09
Summary: Riku was walk home of school when he saw a shoot star land in front of him that where the story take place Pretty Cure Max heart to Yes Precure 5 GoGo!
1. Character information

Hello I don't own Precure franchise and its characters just my OC and the plot

Name: Riku Minazuki

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130 lbs

Age: 15

Eye Color: Haze

Hair Color: White Hair length: short

App.: White shirt black pants black and white shoes outside of school

School: unknown

Family: Father, Mother decease live with cousin Karen Minazuki

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it I'm taking time to write story it that this story have been in head for a long time I've take time to write this and figure out what precure seasons I this to take place in I will like if you guys can come with the enemy names and the King, Queen and the fairly names too thank you


	2. chapter one: to protect the dragon star

Hello I don't own Precure franchise and its characters just my OC and the plot

* * *

Riku P.O.V

I was walk home of school since it was the end of the school day when I and look up to see something fall stay down in front of me and land make a crate I went to see what was in the crate and saw a dragon sharp star so I pick it up from the crate with my hand then I hear a voice inside my head said "**_please protect the dragon star fragment_****_ young warrior" _**I look up to see that something else land down in front

"you boy give me the dragon star fragment" the monster said to me which give me only two opinion is that give the dragon star fragment or to run away so I start to run away as the monster start to chase me I look back saw that he was get ready what to look like baseball but cover in fire and he starting throw them at me and by the time we got to where my cousin and friends hang out at the monster then hit me square on my back and I slide into a tree

"Ow that is going to leave a mark on my back for sure" as I said getting back on my feet

"I won't try run again boy now I'm about to lose my patience boy give me the star fragment now" the monster say to me when six girls come running to where the monster and I was at

"cousin what is going on here" Karen ask me who is my cousin who's I'm living with ask me

"I don't know Karen he start come after me as I find this" I said while hold up the star fragment up

"so boy you real don't know what you're hold there boy is a piece of the dragon star crystal now hand it over boy" the monster said as a plushy jump out from my cousin friend's arms onto the ground

"don't do it-coco" said the cream puff to me as I look down and scream

"that cream puff just talk" I said to Karen as she look at me with a face say that **"she will expand it to me" **later that she and her friends pull out something

"Riku go and take cover behind something ready girls" Karen said as her friends holds up a phone as I took cover behind a tree with the cream puff

"Precure metamorphosis" Karen and her friends said

"what are they doing cream puff" I ask the cream puff

"they are transform and stop call me cream puff-coco my name is Coco-coco" now name cream puff so the girls transform into their precure form

"so there are pretty cure here well then pretty cure my name is Slorag a warrior for the Dark Nebula" Slorag said he was wears a dark version of what a knight wear he was **(****6'0 ft tall black hair that reach to his back) **

"what do you guys want with the star fragment" Cure Aqua ask him as Slorag laugh at her

"my King want to make the Dragon Star Kingdom for himself that why I'm here" Slorag say as he pull out a star fragment that was cover in dark energy

"Now witness my master dark power come out Dark Nebula monster" Slorag say as he throw the dark star fragment at a near by where Coco and I are hide by then the tree starting to move and transformer into a dragon tree monster

"Ok girls let fight this monster" Cure Dream say and just like that they start to fight but it didn't last to long because the monster the pretty cure was fight was new to them and all the girls land in a crate and the monster was win as I look on with scary that my cousin and her friends was lose

"oh no-coco this is bad-coco" Coco said to me as I start fight myself **(on to go and run in or stay here) **in my though that went a scream snap me from my though

""Cure Dream watch out" Cure Aqua said to Cure Dream out long as the monster swing out it tail at Cure Dream who was getting back up at the time saw the tail come at her

"Coco stay here behind the tree" I said to Coco as I ran toward the Dark Nebula monster and Cure Dream

_To be Continued_

* * *

**Sorry if this took so long to write I didn't have a laptop for the longest time I'm write the second chapter right now**


	3. Chapter 2 Cure Knight is born

Hello I don't own Precure franchise and its characters just my OC and the plot

* * *

Cure Dream P.O.V

I got back up when Cure Aqua call out to me just in time to see the monster tail coming to me at full speed and there was nothing for me to do about it then I saw Karen cousin stand in font of me and the monster as I look shock

Riku P.O.V

I just got there in time as the monster tail stop from hitting Cure Dream and me

"so will you give me the star fragment" Slorag ask me as I took a deep breath

"no I won't give it to you" I said to Slorag as Cure Dream was look at me

"so be it then boy" Slorag said to me as the monster swing his tail at us again

"I won't let you hurt my cousin and her friends anymore" I said to Slorag out loud as the dragon star fragment glow and then come a bright light cover me and blind Slorag and Cure Dream who was behind me at the time as well as the other precure and the monster

Inside the light

I look around and saw an orange colored small dragon with brown eyes who has a blue colored flame mark on his head and has a blue tail

"yes I finally found you Cure Knight-rin" the dragon say has he is flying around me and I was look confuse

"who and what are you" I ask the small dragon as he stop fly around me

"my name is ferrin-rin I have being look for you-rin" Ferrin said to me

"me I'm just a normal kid" I said to ferrin as i look shock as I saw that the precure was getting hurt more by the monster

"oh no Karen Cure Dream" I say out load as Ferrin look me

"Riku you are the only one that can save them-rin' Ferrin said to me as I look back at Ferrin then nod

"ok Ferrin is that the only way to save my cousin and her friends then I do it" I said to Ferrin as something appear in front of me

"that your transformation item its call the dragon star watch and inside of it is dent mark to keep track of the star fragment that you will be collecting to save my home world and there five special dragon star fragment that will respond to your feel-rin" Ferrin said to me as I grab the dragon star watch and put it on my right hand wrist then the light that was around Ferrin and me disappear

Coco P.O.V

the Precure was in trouble and Karen cousin was inside the light then I felt a new fairly enter the light and I knew who it was as the monster was about to finish off the Precure then a small dragon fairly comes out from the light shield the Precure

"is that you Ferrin-coco" I ask the fairly he nods at me

"yes Coco it me-rin" Ferrin said to Coco as both smile at each other

Riku P.O.V

the light that was around Ferrin and I disappear and Ferrin went and protect the Precure as I look at my right wrist saw that the dragon star watch was on so the Precure, Slorag and the monster was looking at me in shock of what was on my right wrist

"what no that can't be my master say that the legend warrior wasn't going to be here" Slorag said loud for everyone to hear that so Karen, Cure Dream, and the other besides Ferrin, Coco and I was in shock I took a deep breath and look at Slorag

"Slorag you and for master won't be getting the Dragon star Kingdom because I will stop your master with the help of the Precure" I said to Slorag as I lift my right arm up in air the as the Precure and Slogar was in shock because they knew what was about to happen

"Riku to transform say this dragon knight metaphors-rin" Ferrin told me as he look at me as nod my head towards him as Slorag look right at me

"Dark Nebula stop him before he transformed into the legend warrior" Slorag told his monster as the monster is get ready for his attack

"ok let's do this dragon Knight metamorphosis" I said out loud as anther bright light cover me for the second time

Transformation sequel

A big star appear above my head as I look up the star was coming down on me as my body enter the light my hair grow a little bit more longer it's change my hair color to a bright silver color replace my normal hair color next was my arms was cover in armor pieces up to my wrists it was be continuers to go down next was my chest that was cover my upper body in a armor chest piece then a symbol appear on the chest piece which look a dragon hold a star in it's hand then it final reach to my ankles as the legs armor pieces appear on my legs and then finally the boots cover my feet

"courage that overflow within me I'm Cure Knight Dragon Knight Precure" I said out loud as the light disappear around me

Transformation sequel ends

To be continued

* * *

**Thanks and please leave a review**


	4. getting back first two star fragment

Hello I don't own Precure franchise and its characters just my OC and the plot

* * *

Riku P.O.V

I starting to freak out at what I was wearing and what come out of my mouth and the girls was laughing at me because it's was my first time transform into a Precure as Slorag look shock that the legend warrior that guard the Dragon star Crystal and kingdom was true

"damn it no matter what Dark Nebula attack the new Precure" Slorag said to his monster as the monster attack me with his claws I saw the monster's claws coming and I jump up into the sky and saw how high I jump

"wow I can see my cousin's house from up here" I said then I start to fall back from the sky

"Riku imagine how you want to fight and used the master art lesson you learned from two years ago" Karen told me as the other pretty cure look at my cousin in shock and I did what my cousin told to do I kicked the monster right on his head and landed back on the ground on my legs

"wow I was never that strong before" I said after the monster's head was in the ground I was looking at the monster and Slorag so I ran over to were my cousin and her friends are at

"are you girls hurts" I ask Cure Dream and the other Precure

"yeah we're fine Cure Knight" Cure Dream and Karen both said the same time that got us to laugh a bit as we hear the monster get back up and on all four legs and let out a loud roaw tell us that it got hurt a bit so I stand and walk in front of the Precure and I got into a fight stand that went Ferrin come up to me

"Cure Knight you have to purity the monster and get back the dragon star fragment-rin" Ferrin said to as I nod to him

"Dark Nebula beat the Precure already he just a newbie that just learn how to fight" Slorag said as the monster starting getting ready to fight again as I got ready to fight too I starting to run to the monster and I jump up dodge the monster's claws and tail and punch the monster in his face sent him into a tree and I land on my feet

"wow Karen your cousin is cool how come you never told us that you had a cousin" Cure Milky Rose ask Karen as the other pretty cure look at her with a question look

"sorry girls it just that he used live with my aunt and uncle before something bad happened to them and he was sent here to live with me and go to a new school" Karen said with a sad voice that Cure Dream pick up on and then the Precure saw that I pick up the monster up by it tails and starting to swing the monster around and threw it back to it his master that it landed on top of Slorag

"Cure Knight do it now purity the monster and get the star fragment-rin" Ferrin told me as I nod and look at the the monster was getting back up again and the Precure was also standing back up again so I step back and got ready to purity the monster then the dragon star watch starting to glow

"dragon Knight with courage that shine in the night sky like the star in the heavens **_dragon courage silver star blast_**" I said out loud as a star appear on my right hand that I lift it up and pull back as the energy built up and I released the attack as I did Slorag move out of the way but the monster got caught in the blast and disappear leave the star fragment in the air then it come over to me and disappear into the dragon star watch then appear inside the watch as one of the dent light up and the fragment appear

"you won't be luck next time Cure Knight" Slorag said to me before he leaves

"good work Cure Knight that now two of the star fragment out of 30 we got back-rin" Ferrin said to me as my Precure from disappear and I went back to normal to what I was wearing **(A/N look at chapter 0)** and I fall to my knees as Ferrin flew to come up to me smiles and so did the girls they all dismissed there Precure form and went back to normal also

"good job for beat your first monster Riku-rin" Ferrin said to me as Karen just hug me then she let go of the hug then smack me crossed my head

"Riku that was dangerous what you did but thank you for save Nozomi cousin" Karen said to me as I was rub my head from the smack I receive as the other Precure laugh

"yes I know Karen but I had to do something I couldn't let the monster keep hurting you girls that why I ran in front of the monster" I said to my cousin as Nozomi look at me while she was smile so I got back up

"ok everyone let here head back to Nutt's house so that Ferrin can tells us what is happen to the dragon star Kingdom and the crystal-coco" Coco said as Ferrin nod his head so Ferrin and I follow my cousin Nozomi Coco and the other girls towards Nutt's house as we did I still can't believe I transform into a Precure and more so the voice in my head so we reach Nutt's house there where a young look blonde teen look at us with a older look brown hair and both of them saw us walk up to them

**To be continued**

**

* * *

**

**thank you for read please leave review sorry for the wait guys if you guys want I need ideas for my OC legendary weapons**


	5. meeting Precure 5 gogo group

Hello I don't own Precure franchise and its characters just my OC and the plot

* * *

Natts P.O.V

I saw that the girls had return but I didn't think that would return with two extra people with them and I look at Shun and he was surprised to the person that was the girls look like Karen because both of them had different hair color to them and Coco was talk with him I was mad that Coco was talk to someone that isn't opposed to knew about the Precure as they got closer to us

"coco what are you doing talk to someone that isn't opposed to know" I said to Coco in a serious voice and Coco jump off the mystery person's shoulder and transform into his human form which surprise mystery person

"calm down Natts this person save the girls from a new evil team" Coco said to me as Shun and I look surprise to that a boy save the girls and that a new danger has appear

"are you sure Coco" I ask Coco and he nod his head to me as I look at the mystery teenage boy who look at Karen and Nozomi and the other girls then I saw someone who was supposed to be at the Dragon Star kingdom but he is here

"ok Ferrin can you please explain what happen to the dragon star Kingdom and we can talk at the landing pad" Coco ask Ferrin then I saw him in his fairy form

"ok Coco I will explain everything on what is happening to mine homeland-rin" Ferrin told us as we walk up toward the landing pad we all take a sat with me Coco Ferrin and the mystery teenage boy sitting at the table and the girls sitting in the couch

"ok Ferrin what is going on who was that guy and what this Dark Nebula and whose is this person here" I ask Ferrin who then look at the person I'm point to at then Ferrin nod his head towards him

"hello Natts Shun Coco and the rest of Precure my name is Riku Minazuki and I'm cousin to Karen on her mother sister and I'm Cure Knight nice to meet you all" Riku told us all me and the other was shock beside Karen as she nod her head at us

"well hello Riku I'm Natts the owner of this shop and this here is Shun and you already meet Coco" I said to Riku now it was the girls turn to introduce themselves next which is starting by Nozomi

"hello Riku my name is Nozomi Yumehara nice to meet you and I'm Cure Dream leader of yes Precure 5 gogo " Nozomi said to Riku as Rin was to speak next

"hi Riku my name is Rin Natsuki and thank you for save Nozomi for us and I'm Cure Rouge" Rin said to Riku as Nozomi just pout Riku just smile at the two best friends

"hello Riku-san my name is Urara Kasugano and I'm Cure Lemonade

nice to meet you too" Urara said to Riku as both of them shake hands with each other

"hi again Riku remember me" Komachi ask Riku and Riku look at her

"yes I do Komachi how you been" Riku said to Komachi and we all look confused beside Karen

"good Riku and I'm Cure Mint" Komachi said to Riku

"hello Riku I'm Kurumi and Cure Milky Rose" Kurumi said to Riku

"ok now that done Ferrin tell us happen the dragon star Crystal" I ask Ferrin and Ferrin nods his head at us

"it start back two days ago when the King and Queen sense a dark and evil present come to the castle then the evil king of the Dark Nebula Erik come into castle and demand that the king and queen to hand over the dragon star Crystal King and Queen say no him then he had his minions attack the castle to look for it the King hold them back for a while the queen my sister and I ran for toward the dragon star Crystal to hide it on Earth then Dark Nebula King Erik found us the queen touch the dragon star Crystal and told it to hide so the star Crystal broke into pieces and flew towards Earth but the Dark King Erik took 15 pieces and the other 15 is here on Earth so Precure and Riku please help me save my home world-rin" Ferrin told us all of us and we all look at each other then I heard Riku say something

"sure thing Ferrin" Riku said to Ferrin then Nozomi just her head

"well then it's decided then" Nozomi said with one hand point into the sky **_(sorry guys but that catchphrase has to come)_**

"ok Nozomi and Riku we help you Ferrin" I said to them and Ferrin as the other girls nods they head as Ferrin smiles big

**to be continued**

**

* * *

**

**here you guys sorry if the chapter is short trying to keep it balance between the fight and the talking chapter**


End file.
